


I Have A Mick!

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Day 4: together/domeestic/married/etc, Drunk!Ian, GW2017A, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Mickey arrives to pick Ian up after a drunk night out. Cuteness ensues.





	I Have A Mick!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for a while and realised it fit GW, so here it is.

Mickey wandered down the short hall to the bathroom and leant on the doorframe, admiring the view of Ian preening himself. The redhead looked so damn good, those dark jeans fitted the curve of his ass perfectly.   
“What are you staring at?” Ian asked, looking at Mickey through the mirror with a knowing smirk on his face.   
“Definitely not the cocky as fuck redhead in my bathroom, that’s for sure” Mickey pushed off the doorframe and wandered towards their bedroom, knowing full well Ian would follow him.   
“Can you repeat that?” Ian whispered hotly in Mickey’s ear as he wraps his long arms around Mickey’s shoulders.   
“You heard me” Mickey stuttered as he tried to unsuccessfully wriggle out of Ian’s grip.   
“Yeah but I like hearing it” Ian nibbled at Mickey’s earlobe, causing the older man’s knees weaken.   
“Of course you do, you cocky shit” Mickey pulled back only enough to turn around in Ian’s arms so he could connect their lips. Mickey licked at the seam of Ian’s lips and explored his mouth.   
“I wish you’d come out with me tonight” Ian whined when they finally came up for air.   
“Who’s gonna watch Yev and get my work done?” Mickey questioned with a quirked eyebrow. 

Ian dropped his bottom lip and tried the puppy dog eyes. Mickey laughed before untangling them and leading the way back to the kitchen.   
“You’ve got the whole weekend!” Ian complained.   
“How about this. I’ll get my work done tonight and I’ll take you both out tomorrow night” Mickey suggested.   
Ian smiled at that. “Yeah ok” He leaned down and pecked Mickey on the lips before dashing back down to the bathroom. Mickey didn’t even have enough time to consider what he might have forgotten because within seconds the redhead was back.   
“Call me and I’ll come get you” Mickey said as he reached up and straightened the collar of Ian’s tee. That’s when he caught a whiff of Ian’s cologne. Mickey’s dick hardened. How could one person be so damn hot?  
“You right, Mick?” Ian gripped both of Mickey’s wrists.   
“You’re wearin’ that damn cologne” Mickey accused. “You lookin’ to pick up tonight?”  
“There’s only one person I ever want to pick up” Ian whispered hotly in Mickey’s ear. He made his point by taking handfuls of Mickey’s ass and lifting the smaller man off the ground a few inches.   
“Fucker” Mickey muttered but there was no bite in his words. Ian let go of his boyfriend and reached around him to pick up his phone and wallet.   
“I’ll call you” Ian pecked Mickey’s lips before poking his head into Yev’s room and saying goodbye on the way to the front door. Ian left with one last kiss on Mickey’s lips and Mickey sighed, feeling stupidly bereft. He hated how much he already missed his redhead idiot and he wasn’t even out of the building yet.   
“Hey Yev, how about pizza for dinner?” Mickey called as he shut the front door and wandered towards his son’s bedroom. 

~~~~~

It was just after midnight and Ian was well and truly plastered. He sat at the bar, gripping the wooden counter tightly as his world spun.  
“Come dance with me Ian!” a small, petite girl yelled as she came over and fell into his lap giggling.   
“I’ve been dancing for hours Amber, I want to drink!” Ian yelled back. It was completely unnecessary when they were only inches apart. But neither seemed to notice.   
“You’re cut off” A voice behind the bar said. Ian spun around and came face to face with a tall, board man with a rag in one hand and a glass in the other. “Both of you are”  
“But I have money!” Ian exclaimed as he fumbled for his wallet, spilling the entire contents on the bar. A condom shot across the surface and landed on the floor behind the bar. “Take it all!” Amber watched on, giggling.  
“You’re very beautiful, you know that” Ian slurred. “Bet you could throw me across the bar”   
“Not gonna happen. But I will call a cab for you” the hunky bartender said once he’d stopped laughing. It wasn’t the first time he’d been hit on by a drunk patron. He bent down to pick up the condom. “If you stop drinking now you’ll have a chance to use this tonight”  
Amber burst out laughing as Ian stuffed everything back into his wallet, his cheeks burning.   
“So, you want me to call that cab?” the bartender asked as he poured two glasses of water and put them in front of the two friends.   
Ian shook his head, instantly regretting the movement, before answering. “No cab, I have a Mick”  
“Yeah, he has a Mick!” Amber parroted.   
“What the hell is a Mick?” the bartender said, perplexed.   
“I have a Greg, he had a Mick” Amber said as way of explanation. “What do you have?”  
“Oh” the bartender chuckled. “I have a Xavier”  
Ian pulled out his phone and fumbled with it as he attempted to dial Mickey’s number. After a few failed attempts, the bartender rolled his eyes and took the phone from the drunk redhead. A quick search of the man’s contacts and the bartender found a ‘Mick’ followed by a series of emoji hearts. He pressed the name and put the phone between his ear and shoulder as it rang. 

“Gallagher?”   
“No, it’s Adam from the Jackhammer. You’re gonna have to come pick up your Gallagher”   
“He ok?”  
“He’s been cut off and he can barely hold himself up but he’ll be fine”  
“Ok, I’m on my way. Tell his friend I’ll call Greg for her”  
“Will do. Bye” 

~~~~~

Mickey stuffed his phone into his back pocket as he pulled on the first pair of shoes he saw.  
“Yev, I’m gonna go pick Ian up” Mickey told his son. “I’m locking the front door, don’t open it for anyone. You hear me?”  
The twelve-year-old looked up from his book with a bored expression. “Yes dad, picking up Ian. Door’s locked”   
“Little shit” Mickey muttered with a smile as he walked away. Mickey phoned Amber’s boyfriend Greg on the trip down to the basement carpark of the apartment building, organising to have him pick up Ian’s friend. 

By the time Mickey found the damn bar it was well past 2am. It was quieter than he expected, the place was clearly winding down. Mickey spotted Ian instantly, his red hair was like a beacon to Mickey. Ian was slumped over the bar in the far corner. Amber was beside him in a very similar state. There was an attractive guy tending bar, glancing over in the pair’s direction every so often.   
“Hey, you Adam?” Mickey asked as he approached the bar. Adam nodded as he slung the towel he was holding over his shoulder, flashing a smile that made Mickey’s knees weak. Damn, if Mickey wasn’t already taken. Mickey scowled, shaking his head at the thought and turned his attention to his passed out boyfriend.   
“Ay, Gallagher” Mickey shook the younger man’s shoulder roughly. He knew Ian well enough to know a gentle approach wouldn’t work. Ian grumbled unintelligibly and shifted his head in Mickey’s direction. Mickey was almost knocked off his feet by the smell.   
“Fucking hell, Gallagher, you stink”   
“Mick?” Ian opened his eyes and looked up a Mickey. “When’d you get here?”  
“Two minutes ago” Mickey responded. “The hot bartender called me to come pick up your drunk ass”  
Ian pushed himself up and leaned heavily against Mickey. “You’re hotter” he muttered.   
“You’re drunk, let’s go home” Mickey rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Ian’s waist.   
“Dance with me Mick” Ian stumbled on his feet.   
“You can barely stand up, we ain’t dancin’ man” Mickey grumbled. But Ian didn’t take any notice, he looped his arms around Mickey’s neck and pulled him towards the empty dancefloor.   
“Gallagher” Mickey warned as he struggled to keep the two of them standing.   
“Miiiicccckkk” Ian whined with a pout.   
“Fine, one fucking song” Mickey relented. Ian grinned and went in for a kiss, missing completely and landing on Mickey’s shoulder.   
“My mouth’s over here” Mickey chuckled with a teasing smile.   
“Shut up” Ian slurred as he tried again, this time landing his target.   
“Fucking hell” Mickey grumbled as they swayed to a slow song. “How do I get roped into shit with you all the time?”  
“’Cause you love me” Ian replied in a slightly sing-song voice as he rested his forehead on Mickey’s.   
“Yeah, I guess I do” Mickey couldn’t help but smile as he gazed into the deep green of Ian’s eyes. The couple were so wrapped up in each other, neither noticed Greg arrive to pick up Amber. After a quick word with Adam, Greg picked Amber up in his arms and exited the bar. 

Ian managed to stay upright for two songs before Mickey decided enough was enough. He dragged the dopy redhead back over to the bar and let him lean heavily on his side.   
“Where’d Amber go?” Mickey asked when Adam wandered back over.   
“Boyfriend came and picked her up. He saw you guys on the d-floor and asked me to let you know” Adam said with a smirk.   
“Fucking hell” Mickey’s face reddened as he ran a hand over his face. “I need a drink” He reached around Ian and into the redhead’s back pocket.   
“Hey” Ian weakly protested with a half-hearted swat at Mickey’s arm.   
“You’re buying me a drink” Mickey told him as he pulled a couple of bills from his boyfriend’s wallet and tossing them onto the bar. Adam poured a beer and took the money.   
Mickey sipped on his beer as Ian nuzzled into his neck. It didn’t take long for the redhead to be snoring lightly into Mickey’s ear.   
“You guys are cute” Adam said conversationally. “Been together long?”  
“Ian would call us high school sweethearts but we both dropped out. But it’s been that long” Mickey replied. He didn’t know why he was talking so openly to a complete stranger. But it felt nice to talk to someone who didn’t know anything of his and Ian’s past.   
“Geez, that’s a long time” Adam said. “My longest relationship lasted three years and it was a shit show by the end”  
“We were no fairy tale. We’ve been to hell and back. But he’s worth it” Mickey explained as he downed the last of his beer. “Thanks man, better get this one home”  
“No worries man, hope to see you both back here soon” Adam smiled politely before wandering away.   
“C’mon Ian, help me out” Mickey said as he stood up and tried to jostle the redhead awake. Ian grumbled, wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck but refused to open his eyes and be in any way helpful. Mickey sighed. Without too much thought Mickey looped an arm under Ian’s knees, picking him up bridal style and marched out of the bar without making eye contact with anyone.   
“You gonna make an honest man outta me, Mickey?” Ian giggled. They were out on the street and exposed as Mickey headed for his car that couldn’t have been further away at this point.   
“Knew you were awake you fucker” Mickey muttered. But he didn’t drop his boyfriend, instead hitching him up a little higher in his arms.   
“Love you Mick, so much. You’re so good to me” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear. Mickey blushed under Ian’s words, shifting uncomfortably. Hearing compliments fall from Ian’s lips had become easier over the years but it would never feel completely natural.   
“C’mon shithead, let’s get you home” Mickey stated. 

To say Ian woke up the following day with the mother of all hangovers would be an understatement. But Ian watched from the comfort of their bed as Mickey moved about the house with their son and it eased the pain slightly.


End file.
